Saiyans Emerge
Sacrifice |Next = Super Vegeta }} Saiyans Emerge (全てオレが片付ける!! 新生ベジータ親子出撃, Subete Ore ga Katadukeru!! Sinsei Bejita Oyako Syutsugeki) is the second episode of the Perfect Cell Saga and the one hundred fifty-fourth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on August 26, 1992. Its original American air date was October 24, 2000. Summary Vegeta and Future Trunks emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after training for a full 24 hours. Goku asks Trunks about his and Vegeta's training inside the room, but Vegeta forbids him to speak about it.Vegeta then boasts about how he will defeat Cell all by himself and he sternly asks them not to get in his way when the time comes. Piccolo , who is offended by his boasting, tells him that he is underestimating Cell. Tien then adds to Piccolo's comment to Vegeta and tells him about how Cell absorbed Android 17 and transformed. Vegeta then tells them again that he will be defeat Cell on his own. At that moment, Goku admonishes him not to attempt to fight Cell on his own. But Vegeta does not listen and tunes him out. Meanwhile, Android 18 and Android 16 are still in hiding from Semi-Perfect Cell. Bulma arrives at Kami's Lookout. Bulma reveals that she has managed to produce Battle Armors, similar to Vegeta's armor design and she brought some for everyone. Gohan, Goku, Trunks and Vegeta change into these suits while Tien Shinhan and Piccolo refuse to wear them, claiming that their bitterness toward the Saiyans is still present, and they do not wish to wear the same clothes as them. Goku playfully tells them to put on the armors because they look good and fit comfortably. Then Vegeta, bragging about how he will defeat Cell on his own, tells Goku not to even wear the armor. Goku then wishes Vegeta good luck as he prepares to go off and find Cell, and he evens asks him if wanted him to use his Instant Transmission technique to get him over to Cell quickly. But Vegeta refuses his help and then leaves Kami's Lookout to destroy Cell, while Trunks follows closely behind. Cell, still searching for Android 18 starts destroying the Tropical Islands in an attempt to find her. Cell continued to threaten Android 18, telling her that he would destroy both her and 16 if she did not come out. Goku and Gohan enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to start their training. Gohan, who was having slight problems with the gravity, was shocked by the vast emptiness. Goku goes to stand next to Gohan, and soon afterwards, the episode ends. Trivia *One of the pedestrians seen when Cell is taunting Android 18 has a shirt that says "The Super Saiyan". This is odd, considering that no one on Earth should really know what a Saiyan is, let alone a Super Saiyan. This also happens in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. Gallery Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z